DEBS: Clarke and Lexa Fight the World
by jensening
Summary: Clarke Griffin is recruited into D.E.B.S academy after receiving a perfect score on the D.E.B.S aptitude test. A few years later, she is second in command in one of the most respected D.E.B.S units around. But now, after years in hiding, notorious super villain Lexa Diamond returns and Clarke and her team must deal with the threat - little do they know what they're in for.
1. DEBS: One

**A/N:** Clexa fic based heavily around the brilliant film D.E.B.S! They fit so perfectly had to write it. I hope you like it! Originally posted on AO3 under 'jensening'.

 **Longer description:**

There is a secret test hidden within the SAT. This test does not measure a student's aptitude at reading, writing and arithmetic; it measures a student's ability to lie, cheat, fight and kill. Those who score well are recruited into a secret paramilitary academy. Some call them seductresses, some call them spies. Fools call them innocent. They call themselves: D.E.B.S.

Clarke Griffin is recruited into D.E.B.S academy after receiving a perfect score on the D.E.B.S aptitude test. A few years later, she is second in command in one of the most respected D.E.B.S units around, a team made up of 4 best friends: Bellamy Blake, Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes and Clarke Griffin.  
But now, after years in hiding, notorious super villain Lexa Diamond returns to the United States and appears to be making her move: D.E.B.S uncover she is attending a meeting with a master assassin and are sent to investigate.  
What Clarke truly uncovers about Lexa Diamond, however, will be more than she ever bargained for.

* * *

 **Chapter One:** Discipline, Energy, Beauty, Strength.

It was a beautiful morning at D.E.B.S academy. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and their newspaper lay, as always, fried by their house's protective force field at their front door. Clarke and her teammates slept quietly in their rooms, each in a deep slumber after a long night of studying. Bellamy Blake lay on his stomach in his bed, one hand tucked under his pillow with his fingers carelessly curled around the handle of his pistol - which he always kept by his side as all D.E.B.S must.

It was the sudden blaring of the alarm that woke him with a start and he flailed upwards with his pistol in hand, pointing it meaninglessly at his door. Slowly he realised what was happening and, shirtless, he clambered out of bed and shoved on his suit and tie. He clipped his pistol into the holster at his side and moved out of the room and into the hallway. The photo frames around the house all displayed Mr Kane's face, all holograms of him that yelled for them to get up and moving.

"ATTENTION D.E.B.S! ATTENTION! EMERGENCY ALERT: THAT MEANS REPORT! _RIGHT NOW!_ RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

Bellamy at first made his way to Octavia's room. Inside, his sister lay awake and conscious but not yet up, her face shoved under her pillow as she groaned in frustration.

"Up, Octavia." Bellamy said, taking a step into the room. "Come on, you have two minutes."

"Five minutes." Was Octavia's muffled reply, and Bellamy only rolled his eyes and nodded, smiling at his sleepy sister.

"Sure, O." he replied. "Five minutes and no longer. Kane will be pissed otherwise."

"I'm his golden child." Octavia said, sticking her head out to meet her brother's eyes. "He loves me."

"Not enough for you to be late during an emergency alert." Bellamy looked at her, an eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Five minutes."

"Sure."

And with Octavia done, Bellamy stepped out of the room and shut the door, making his way next to Raven's room. The girl was often slacking off in the morning so he knew she would need a push to get up.

He pushed open the door without warning; the only indication Raven was even alive in her mess of covers was the singular hand that flopped lazily out of the bottom of the covers.

"Raven," he started, sterner than he was with his sister. "Raven, come on. Kane is freaking out." And then he spoke a little louder as he ripped open her curtains: "Get up!"

And Raven's head jolted up, her eyes blinking widely as she tried to acclimate to the sudden light in her room. She squinted at Bellamy who stood again by the door with his arms crossed, and collapsed her head into her hands.

"Make him shut _up_." She begged, whining.

"You gotta get up, Raven. Emergency alert."

And so Raven nodded, taking a deep breath. She looked around a little and sighed. "Have you seen my gun?"

Bellamy looked at her indignantly and rolled his eyes. He uncrossed his arms and pointed finger to the floor where, just peeking out from under her bed, Raven's silenced USP. 45 lay clumsily. "I'm surprised you haven't shot yourself yet."

Raven flashed him the finger and with a laugh Bellamy made his way from the room. Just before he shut the door, however, he turned back with a serious expression and said: "And no boys allowed upstairs."

"You're a boy, asshole."

"I'm a D.E.B.S, Reyes." He said, and frowned. "And I'm not allowed girls in my room either."

Raven acknowledged him with a groaned and pulled back her covers, unveiling a shirtless blonde guy with a beard, who rubbed at his eyes in tired confusion." Wha…?" he mumbled.

"Out." Raven ordered, stern and unbothered.

Bellamy shut the door.

And it was at last that he made his way to Clarke's room, where he was happy to see the girl already up and dressed, and he smiled at her. "Clarke, thank God you're up at least."

Bellamy had always had a soft spot for the girl, his best friend. She was the very image of what a D.E.B.S should be: she was smart and beautiful, cunning and clever, athletic and strong – emotionally and physically. She was the Perfect Score.

"Of course I'm up Bell, it's an emergency alert." Clarke collected her bag and threw it over her shoulder, smiling at the boy. She already had her pistol holstered at her side, ready for anything. She looked as harmless as anything, too, but she was more dangerous than even she knew.

"We gotta get down to the car."

"Sure," Clarke replied, but the ringing of the phone stopped her. Bellamy watched her curiously as she picked it and sighed almost straight after hearing who it was.

Bellamy could easily guess.

"Hi, Finn."

And immediately Bellamy frowned, knowing he had been right.

"No," Clarke replied to whatever her ex-boyfriend had said; she sounded exacerbated and scrunched up her eyes in annoyance. "No! I'm not talking about this anymore."

She put down the phone and Bellamy offered her a thumbs up in support.

Her mobile rang a moment later, and the two of them were stopped dead in their tracks, only managing to make it to the hallway.

"That's a record," Bellamy offered. He noticed that Kane had begun to count down, and a churn of worry stirred in his stomach.

 _"Five."_

Clarke sighed. "We're going to be late." She said, but answered it anyway. "Finn, I'm seriously not talking about this anymore. And this is _not a good time."_

 _"Four."_

She hung up again and shoved her phone in her bag to stop her answering it.

But then her watch rang a moment later. " _When?"_ Finn asked, desperate and upset. Bellamy wanted to punch the little picture of him on Clarke's watch. " _When is a good time?!"_

 _"Three."_

" _Stop_ calling!" Clarke said firmly, and hung up the watch.

 _"Two."_

Bellamy shook his head. "Jesus, that guy –"

But Clarke ignored him.

 _"One."_

"Let's get going."

The car ride was hectic; Raven took the driver's seat and drove faster than their car could take – and it had been specially modified for their unit! She wove in and out of traffic on both lanes, and whilst she and Octavia were laughing in the front, Octavia waving her arms high in the air, Bellamy clutched for dear life in the back and Clarke simply sat there unbothered, arms neatly crossed in her lap.

The truth was, she could not stop thinking about Finn. The situation was conflicting. He did not feel right for her; she was not in love with him. She had never been in love with him, but still she had been eight months deep into a relationship with him. Breaking up with him had been right; he did not understand her. She wanted more than anything to be an artist and that was something none of her friends understood.

Bellamy, their fearless leader, was amazing at his job _and_ loved it _and_ knew that this was all he wanted to do; Octavia was much the same. Raven was, sure, having fun and occasionally dismissing orders, but she was very tech-savvy and one of the best agents D.E.B.S had.

The only thing that really made Clarke feel like she belonged was her reputation of the 'Perfect Score', but even that felt very alienating; everyone expected so much of her. She did not think she could deliver.

And so she turned her head and addressed her friends: "I broke up with Finn!" She spoke loudly to combat the wind.

"What?" Octavia replied, looking behind her at Clarke.

"I broke up with Finn!" Clarke said again, leaning forward and enunciating each word.

Octavia gaped at her. "Oh my God! Why?"

And Clarke's only thought was: _well doesn't that hit the nail on the head._

She did not want Finn. They did not click and he did not understand her.

But she could not say that, so instead she said another reason they broke up, this one just as true as all her other reasons. "He was just so boring."

Raven nodded in understanding, thankfully not taking her eyes from the road. "He was an ass."

Well, Clarke figured, seeing as Finn was also Raven's ex-boyfriend she would know better than anyone. Clarke could not believe it when she found out Finn had been dating Raven when he had first asked her out. _Pig._ Why did she continue to date him after that?

Recently Clarke had been wondering if it was simply because he was there, and it was expected of her.

"I figured you had." Bellamy said to Clarke, gaining back some of the colour in his cheeks as the academy rolled into sight. "Raven's right, the guy was an ass."

Clarke could only wonder where Bellamy had been eight months ago, when everyone had pushed her to date him and Raven had not talked to her for a week afterwards.

"Well I like him," Octavia said, "I think he's sweet."

He was sweet, Clarke thought. But he was also very irresponsible and childish for someone who worked in Homeland Security, and he was also unable to understand her dreams.

"But I'm just not in love." Clarke said to her, and restrained from sighing at how sad the thought made her. Eight months of her life – were they wasted with Finn?

"What?!"

They pulled into the academy, and the noise died down considerably. Exacerbated, Clarke still shouted to the three of them, fed up of not being heard.

"I said I want to be in _love_!"

And they stared at her. Clarke dared to hope that for a moment their looks were that of understanding, but after a moment Octavia only raised an eyebrow and asked:

"Why are you yelling?"

And Clarke groaned, rolled her eyes and got out of the car. As if telling them would lead to understanding; they were all so involved with D.E.B.S they barely took time to breathe – apart from Raven, who often took too much time to breathe, often ending with a guy under her and Bellamy scowling at her for having a man in the house after curfew. Clarke thought it was funny, and the 'no guy after curfew' rule was stupid anyway. Clarke had definitely seen Echo leaving Bellamy's room many early mornings.

The four of them made their way into the academy and quickly took seats at the booth where Marcus Kane sat, waiting for them patiently with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Marcus." Octavia said, taking a seat and sliding over.

" _Don't_ call me that." Marcus replied.

"Hey, Marcus!"

"What's up, Marcus!"

"Yo, my man Marcus."

Marcus Kane sighed and shook his head, unimpressed with their lack of professionalism, but still could not help the amused smile from slipping onto his face.

After everyone had ordered their food from the waitress (Raven only ordered a black coffee because apparently she was fueled on caffeine which, Clarke thought, would explain a lot) and settled down, Marcus immediately got down to business.

"With have a special guest with us this morning."

And Clarke knew immediately that it was her mother, the CEO of D.E.B.S; the woman she had scarcely seen for the first eighteen years of her life. The woman who Clarke had now, since attending D.E.B.S and achieving the perfect score, seen rarely and who referred to her own daughter purely as "Miss Griffin" around company. The few times they had been alone, Abby had hugged Clarke like she would never let go; it was a gesture that always saddened Clarke because it was so wonderful to be in her mother's arms and yet – and _yet,_ she thought bitterly, a small part of her always whispered to her: _too little, too late_.

She did not at all resent her mother; she understood that this was a job, and her job was the most important of all and very, very important to Abby personally; Clarke's dad had constantly explained this to her throughout her childhood. Clarke understood it. But that did not mean she did not miss having a mother.

Marcus did not look at Clarke when he spoke. "It's Mrs Griffin."

Raven's jaw immediately dropped. "Mrs Griffin?!" she said, looking at Marcus and then to Clarke. "She never comes down here!"

Clarke simply sat silently and waited for her mother to make her dramatic entrance. Which she did, a moment later, materializing in front of the five of them in a blue technological haze.

Clarke hated that Abby's eyes snapped to hers the second she arrived, she hated that it was but a single hovering moment before they left her. "Ladies," Abby began, eyes sweeping over the four of them. "And gentleman."

Bellamy nodded in respect. "Mrs Griffin, I just wanted to say what a pleasure it is to finally meet you –"

Abby held up her hand, and he fell silent. "No time for pleasantries." Bellamy did not look discouraged when she looked away from him and turned to Marcus. "Kane, a matter of some urgency has come to my attention."

The team were practically on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Abby Griffin would not come were it not important, were it not top secret. Abby Griffin had summoned _them_ specifically because _they_ were the top dogs at D.E.B.S. And they were about to be given a mission by the name, the myth, the legend herself: the leader and CEO of D.E.B.S and one of the most powerful women alive.

"Lexa Diamond is back in the States."

And it was as if the room fell silent.

Around them the people still chatted and laughed, still ate and did last-minute studying. But to them, to the six gathered around this little, insignificant table, the air was suddenly humid and stuffy; the room was suddenly small and silent.

That name was as notorious as it was deadly.

Octavia was the first to break the silence. "Lexa Diamond? Oh my god."

"Shit." Raven echoed.

But Clarke was quickest to speak, suddenly smiling wildly in excitement. "You're kidding! I'm writing my thesis on her."

Abby did not acknowledge that, at least not outwardly. Instead she locked her eyes back on Kane and spoke more with words she did not say than those she did. "I expect to be kept in the loop on this one."

And Marcus nodded in understanding.

Abby took a step back, clapped her hands and looked at them all again, her eyes sharp and serious. She kept herself determined and unperturbed as if the news of Lexa Diamond's returned wasn't the largest event since she had disappeared two years prior. "I expect some good work from you, team. Let's hustle."

And, as quickly as she came, she disappeared in a whirlwind of blue.

And the table sat in another silence.

"Wow," Clarke said, breathless. "I can't believe she's back."

 _The_ Lexa Diamond was back: the leader of illegal arms running, smuggling, gambling, _diamond_ theft. The woman who had inherited her father's massive kingdom and now ran it with nothing but the help of her sidekick, Lincoln, and their band of loyal mercenaries known to most as the 'Grounders'. The woman who had so much money she could throw diamonds onto the victims she killed, or leave chucks of them at the places she robbed. This was the woman who tried to sink Australia.

Lexa Diamond was fearless, fierce, rich and beautiful. Nobody had ever faced her and lived.

But Clarke, along with her team, would be the next ones to try.


	2. DEBS: Two

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter! Reviews are, of course, sincerely appreciated. This will follow the story line of D.E.B.S in case that isn't clear by now, but the dialogue will be differing to the movie once I get a little further into the plot - as of now its a little standard. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** Lexa Diamond Dislikes Dating

Lexa paced back and forth impatiently in her evil lair. Lincoln was at it again, and Lexa did not want to have to deal with it. She did not want it. It could end even worse than the last time Lincoln tried to 'help' her, and that ended with a bullet wound in the leg and going into hiding for two years – the break up with her ex-girlfriend had been…well, it had been very messy and difficult. And, well, _devastating_.

Lexa came to a stop in front of the computer hologram and stared at the face of the woman in front of her; she was very pretty there was no denying, she had beautiful brown curly hair and sharp brown eyes. And her skill set – that of a master assassin – certainly meant they could stay hidden if needed and also back each other up if they were targeted by the CIA, FBI or worse, the D.E.B.S.

However, she was a master assassin, and that meant that if the date did not go well…

Well, Lexa would certainly have a lot on her plate. Perhaps this Costia Black would serve Lincoln her severed head.

"You're scheduled to meet at twenty-one hundred hours." Lincoln appeared behind her with a smile, placed a large, comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lexa resisted the urge to sigh heavily and instead let her worry fester in her chest. It did not do her well to fight with Lincoln; he was simply looking out for her. "Where did you find her?" she asked instead; Lexa could of course not help but feel curious.

"Zeta tipped us." Lincoln began. Lexa was not surprised by the reveal, Zeta had been kissing her ass ever since her father had died and she had inherited his money. "Said she's available, she's in from Prague, relocating State side."

Lexa pursed her lips – so, yes, undeniably this woman seemed very appropriate for her and certainly gorgeous, certainly someone Lexa _should_ want, but Lexa could not shake the doubt gnawing at her throat. "Assassin?"

Well, Lexa already knew she was an assassin. But she wanted to appear interested, if only for Lincoln's sake.

Besides, she accepted that maybe it was time to get back out into the dating game.

"Check." Lincoln replied.

"Where's the meet?"

"Les Deux Amours." Lincoln said, reaching a hand out to the hologram and flicking across to a website of the restaurant. "Trendy yet discreet. I believe you will be safe there."

"Not from the assassin." Lexa mumbled, but _run_ is what she felt. There was a time – a location – a person – a date – this all felt too real now, how could she do this? The worry in her chest felt as if it were expanding under a hot flame – her bubbles were becoming waves, her churning was writhing, mutating into nausea. She felt her fingers twitching with nerves and her mind swirling with the possibilities and she realised she still couldn't do this, not yet, not with her –

"Cancel it."

And Lincoln frowned at her in disapproval, flinging his hands up into the air – "Why?" he asked, following her as she left the room. "It's all set up, Lexa; it's too late to cancel!"

"I do not do blind dates." Was Lexa's reply – which is true, she did not like blind dates; she preferred to meet someone and fall for them herself, not have it set up in some elaborate love game.

"It's not a blind date if you know what they look like –"

"Just – just tell her I'm not coming, okay?!" Lexa was flushed and panicked, and ultimately knew already she was not getting out of this. She could steal guns, diamonds, millions of dollars – but she could not go on a blind date. She could not handle living through another break up like her previous.

Lincoln hurried forward and extended a hand to Lexa's arm, grabbed at her gently to stop her in her tracks. Lexa turned around to face him, stared into his eyes and ignored the worried expression on his face.

"Lexa," he began, gently. "It's been two years. You have to get back out there."

"I'm out there!" Lexa insisted. "I'm out of hiding – and – _and_ I went out with that drummer, that girl from that band that talked really loud?"

Lincoln scoffed. "No you didn't," he said, giving a breathy laugh. "we all went out together and then you lied and said you had food poisoning and you went home early!"

Lexa shrugged and waved the comment away. "Yeah, well, she talked _really_ loudly." And then turned back around and started again on her course. "Even when you were _right_ next to her."

"Look," Lincoln began as he followed her. Lexa hated the understanding she could hear in his voice; it made her feel guilty for blowing off this Costia girl. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to drown yourself in your little schemes to destroy the world – " he stopped Lexa again, leaned down so he could stare her in the eyes. " but you need to get over it already. You were dumped."

"I was _not_ dumped!" Lexa growled, shaking his hands off of her.

"You were dumped." Lincoln reiterated, standing firm in front of her. "You were dumped hard, _Heda._ "

Lexa frowned at the name. Lincoln was pulling out the commander card, and Lexa did not want to fall for it again.

"You took time off to go to Antarctica or wherever you went – "

"Iceland." Lexa corrected.

"But now it's time to get back in the game, Lexa." Lincoln smiled at her again. "Look, you are a great criminal mastermind. You are a great leader of your mercenaries – a great _Heda._ You pay well, you are honourable, and although you can be pretty dry in the humour department sometimes –"

"Are you done?"

"You have a good heart, Lexa. And I want someone to see that. Someone who can love you for the wonderful person you are. And I'm not saying that person is Costia Black, but she is a start."

Lexa looked at him sincerely. It was touching, what he was trying to do. Lexa wanted to make him happy.

Maybe she would find her own happiness as well.

"Okay." Lexa said to him, caving. Although she didn't immediately regret the words they did fill her with an absolute sense of dread. "Okay, I'll go on the date."

And Lincoln's grin was so bright it almost made Lexa smile in return.

"Be open to love."

Lexa could not help but roll her eyes. God help her.

* * *

"What would the reclusive, criminal mastermind Lexa Diamond want with a master assassin?"

It was the question on everyone's minds as they hung from the high ceiling of the restaurant, but Clarke was the one to voice it. She could not help being curious, Lexa Diamond was perhaps the greatest enigma alive; that's why Clarke was writing a thesis on her. How fascinating would it be to spend even a simple moment talking to her! To think that Clarke and her team were the ones investigating her was just amazing. She would have all the chances in the world to engage with Lexa Diamond - _the_ Lexa Diamond! Clarke supposed she should be thinking about how nobody faced her and lived, how Clarke was likely to be one of those people, but in actuality she was far too excited to worry about something so mundane. She faced death every day, but Lexa Diamond was a once in a life time opportunity – hell, once in a millennia opportunity!

"She's probably just super pissed off with someone." Raven said, tapping impatiently on her phone doing God knows what. "Came out of hiding after two years simply so she could hire one of the words greatest assassins and send them to murder the man who fucked up her pizza order or something."

Octavia laughed, scoffing it down when she noticed the disapproving glance of Bellamy. Clarke found that Bellamy was always overly critical of Octavia – she was a brilliant D.E.B.S but Bellamy would not award Octavia her stripes, always stating she was not ready. Clarke knew Octavia was ready, felt that Bellamy was taking advantage of his position as their leader – consciously or not – because he did not want his baby sister becoming a dangerous spy just yet. The harsh truth that Bellamy had yet to realise, however, was that Octavia already _was_ a spy, graduated or not.

" _Les Deux Amours_ is pretty fancy." Was what Octavia said instead of another snarky remark to follow Raven's. "Why would she meet here with the assassin, instead of in some dinky alleyway?"

"Their motto is _trendy but discreet."_ Bellamy replied, keeping a close eye on the scene below him. "Probably decided to meet here because it's public and the restaurant is sworn to secrecy about who comes and goes."

"Right." Rave replied. "And we found out that Lexa Diamond was coming here how, then? Obviously the bastards ratted her out."

Clarke hummed in agreement.

"Lucky for us." Bellamy said.

"I like these hanging seats." Octavia said. "They're just like swings, it's fun." And she began to rock back and forth, building momentum until she was swinging her legs high in the air and smiling. Raven, next to her, joined her in her antics.

"We're on a _mission,_ " Bellamy stated firmly, grabbing at the wire of Octavia's chair. The sudden stop made her flail a little, and next to her Raven laughed at the girl. Clarke couldn't help but choke on her own laughter as well, much to Bellamy's chagrin.

"Do you think Mr Kane would let me take some time off after Endgame?" Clarke asked the four of them once Octavia and Raven had settled down. It was a thought she could not stop thinking about.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked her, Octavia and Raven were too wound up in each other to notice the conversation.

Bellamy's look was judging and curious and suddenly Clarke felt very uneasy about asking in the first place. "I don't know –" Clarke began, deciding it was best to act as if it was not a big deal. "There's this art school in Barcelona –"

Clarke looked back to her sketch book and so she heard, rather than saw, Bellamy's disapproval "Art school?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah." Clarke said. She could not look up at him.

"Clarke – you're the _Perfect Score."_ Bellamy's obsession with that was something Clarke had always been resentful of – yes, yes she was the 'Perfect Score', yes, sure, she was supposed to be a model D.E.B.S – but she was _just_ Clarke. She was only human, and she made more mistakes a day than people thought she would make in a year. "You could get into any assignment you wanted to after Endgame. You want to throw all that away for art school? Leave me, and your team, for art school?"

And so Clarke sucked it up. She took a deep breath and contained the pain in her chest, looked at her best friend and shook her head. "No," she said, "no, I don't want that."

"Who's your best friend?"

"You are."

"And what did I say to you the first day of D.E.B.S academy?"

Clarke did not understand what this had to do with art school but she obliged –

"Don't touch my gun, bitch?"

"Oh." Bellamy grinned at her. "After that."

And suddenly Clarke understood. "D.E.B.S stick together." She said, resigning herself to a sigh and a smile.

And Bellamy nodded at her solemnly. "We endured four years of hell for this. We're just getting to the good stuff, why give up now?" And Clarke pursed her lips to keep herself from objecting, knowing that, yes, he was right but that, yes, he was wrong. "So don't ruin it by going to art school." He looked at her concerned, but still struck the final blow: "Alright?"

And so Clarke nodded and looked at him, smiling but not genuinely, not wholeheartedly, and said: "You are always right."

She went back to her drawing.

Octavia's radio ringing thankfully stopped the empty silence.

"Yeah?" Octavia not-so-gracefully said in answer to her walkie-talkie. "Oh, hey, Douche Nozzle. Yeah, one sec –" Octavia pulled the phone from her ear. "It's Finn, talk to him." And she held out the phone.

"No –" Clarke whispered, frightful of being overheard by her ex. "No, no, I don't want to talk to him!"

"She doesn't want to talk to you. Over."

" _Bullshit_!" Finn's voice rang out loud and arrogant over the walkie. " _I need to talk to her, put her on. Over."_

"Copy that." Octavia pulled the walkie away again and looked at her friend, grinning. "Douche Nozzle really needs to talk to you."

"Stop calling him that." Clarke said, even though the name made her feel that little bit smug. She ripped the walkie from Octavia's grasp and said "I told you, Finn, it's over." Clarke hesitated. "Over."

 _"I just wanna talk_ –"

"I'm serious. No."

She handed the radio back to Octavia.

In but a second a zipline is down by her side, and Finn is hanging next to her by a wire. Clarke would laugh if it wasn't so sad – would laugh until she fell off her swing. "Clarke," he said, "we gotta talk."

"What are you doing here?!" she said to him, frantic and confused. "This is our mission."

"You think you're the only one onto Lexa Diamond?" Finn scoffed and laughed. "Please, we're all here. Homeland Security," he pointed to himself, "FBI," he pointed to the group lounging on the balcony, binoculars in their hands, "CIA," another group hanging from the ceiling in the corner.

Raven's mouth flopped open comically; she leaned forward to look over at Clarke and very obviously refused to acknowledge Finn. "How the fuck did we miss them?"

Clarke had no idea. Sure, she had been distracted by her notebook, and Raven wasn't the most observant of individuals, Octavia liked to spend her time pissing off her brother, but Bellamy? It was surprising that even he didn't see them. They all stuck out like a sore thumb; what shabby undercover cops they made.

"This was supposed to be our stakeout." Bellamy did not look happy, he was scowling with his ever-serious expression and his voice was deep and annoyed. Bellamy was always annoyed when things didn't go his way. Lexa Diamond was the biggest thing since slice bread, of _course_ other agents would be after her.

Octavia pouted. "Unbelievable. Always sticking the Feds in our business. We can get it done brilliantly on our own."

Brilliantly, sure. But that wasnt the pressing issue right now. Her ex-boyfriend was harassing her during the biggest mission possibly of her entire career and all they could think about was some badly concealed Fed with a pair of pervy binoculars?

"Guys," Clarke said with a sigh as if the reason for her upset was obvious. Which it was. "Can you guys just excuse us for a minute?"

And Raven, entirely unamused, just nodded and flipped a switch that had the three of them whisking away and Clarke left alone with her ex. She sighed before she turned to him; why did break ups have to be so messy? Could she not just break up with someone and have that be that?

"Why do you have to be such a _jerk_ about everything?!" Clarke asked, snippy and unhappy. She was on a very important, high profile mission. What right did he have to talk to her during such a vital time as to survey _Lexa Diamond?!_

"well," Finn began, his voice angry and layered with sarcasm Clarke simply didn't have time for, "when my girlfriend breaks up with me for _no reason_ after _8 months,_ you'll _excuse_ me if I'm a little hostile!"

"It's not for no reason!" Clarke said to him, frustrated beyond belief. Everybody questioned her decisions - nobody accepted her judgement, even in her own damn life – if she was the 'Perfect Score' why did they tread all over her?!

"Well then give me one!"

"I just want – I want _more."_

"More what? Sex? Cause I'd be happy to oblige!"

Clarke snorted at him in laughter and anger. " _Not_ sex. Jesus, Finn, is that all you think about?" And then she sighed and said: "I don't know what _more,_ I just –"

On the other side of the room, Octavia asked Bellamy: "what are they talking about?"

And Bellamy looked at her indignantly and frowned. "I'm not going to spy on them!"

"You _are_ a spy, dipshit."

Meanwhile, Finn was grilling Clarke about her cheating on him –"Is there somebody else?!" he demanded, his grip on his rope wire tightening in disapproval. "Because if there is a swear to _God –"_

Clarke felt entirely offended he even suggested such absolute _crap_ – "There's nobody else, Finn! I'm _not_ the cheater out of the two of us." And crossed her arms in defiance.

How could he ever suggest that! _Finn_ was the one who was cheating when they first met; _Finn_ was the one who did not tell her until she confronted him about it after finding out from Bellamy; _Finn_ was the asshole who denied it until Raven approached him with Clarke -

Finn had the decency to look sheepish. "Well _why_ then did you –"

"I'm not in love with you!" she blurted, and immediately loved the freedom the sentence granted her. Still it was a large admission. One that would no doubt hurt Finn. As freeing as it was, the words were also heavy as they flew out of her mouth, and immediately after she fell silent with guilt.

And across the room, Octavia, Bellamy and Raven all fell silent also, having heard what was said.

"Well," Finn began again after a moment, looking like a sad and butt-hurt little child. "I guess nobody gets the 'Perfect Score'."

And that was the final straw for Clarke. "Oh, fuck off, Finn." She said, tired, offended, frustrated and now slightly pissed off. Why should she feel guilty? To think she had been compassionate to this boy who was more concerned with their reputation together than their feelings.

Finn wisely left, zipping upwards on his wire after a singular glare at Clarke and a simple "This isn't over."

Clarke scoffed and mumbled "Yes it is," as her team made their way back to her.

They sat in the silence for a little while. Octavia swayed back and forth on her chair, and it was the only movement or sound for a little while. Clarke was ashamed to admit it angered her, even that small movement. She was worked up; Finn had worked her up into a frenzy. She needed to remove the excess energy.

After a while Raven, ever the philanthropist, broke the silence: "Bummer." She said.

"Yeah, for _him_."

Clarke said nothing. It was time to get back on track: to her work, where her energy could have meaning. She focused her gaze on the ground floor. There were people eating, the wild and rushed hustle and bustle of waiters as they made their rounds. The people down there looked so rich that they wiped their asses with twenties, Clarke thought, and suddenly she could not wait for the arrival for Lexa Diamond.

Anything to distract her from Finn.


End file.
